Sorting:Denaesse Korideuce
}} 03:01, May 29, 2015 (UTC) The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1. If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information. B. Punish the family member. C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2. What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3. What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4. You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5. Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I'm the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their arse. ---- 6. How old is your character? 11 7. What year is your character in? If your character is an adult, what is his/her job? 1st 8. What is your character's blood status? Half-blood 9. Give a detailed history of your character (at least 2 paragraphs long). (this is only a rough sketch because I'm in a hurry.) Leila Korideuce was a half-blood fourth year transfer to ILM; her grandmother being a Brazilian. She was sorted into Sapere without a second's hesitation, and continued diligently on with her studies. During the last three years of her schooling, she met Mikel Azevedo, an endearingly annoying Crepare. Excelling at Transfiguration, Lei was recommended by their Trans professor to Mikel, who had been struggling with the subject. Their tutoring sessions turned into a whirlwind summer love on their final year. For four years, it seemed there was hope for the teenage couple. But a terrible accident rattled Mikel's house, one that would leave the land barren for a long time. It seemed that Mikel's father had been caught messing about with Dark Magic, and a battle had ensued. The madman finally decided upon destroying his own family and himself with his dastardly experiments, with the Ministry agents thrown in the lot. Two weeks after the funeral of the last bits they found, Leila discovered she was pregnant. She slapped herself out of depression, determined to care for her child as a last reminder of Mikel's life on the earth. 8 months later, Denaesse Korideuce was born, crying for all the world to hear. She was a surprisingly healthy newborn, and it was no doubt she would be a mouthful. Leila had withdrawn from the wizarding world when Mikel had died, but she reluctantly returned to accept her title as a witch for her daughter. Leila feared (and guiltily hoped somewhat) that she was a Squib, but Dena proved her wrong at age five, jumping off a two story building and not acquiring a single scratch. Denaesse was a boisterous, energetic girl who loved her mother in her own way. Though she gave her guardian a fair lot of trouble, Leila always decided it was worth it. Early in her childhood, Denaesse was made fun of by other children for having no father, but her violent, physical confrontations soon put a stop to that. Leila found no reason to not lie to Denaesse: her father had died just before he could propose to Leila. This started the blossoming of the young girl's insecurities. The young half-blood girl started Muggle school at age 4, with Leila tutoring her magic on the sidelines. She was actually quite intelligent for her age, but her attitude simply made most teachers overlook that. Above average grades followed her to the end of her Muggle schooling. Two months after her 11th birthday, Dena was accepted into ILM, carrying with her some doubts of her mother. 10. Give a detailed personality of your character (at least 4-5 sentences). Despite her feisty "can't-touch-me" demeanor, Dena has insecurities of her own, though it is extremely hard to break through her walls. She's fiercely loyal to her mother and loved ones, often conflicting with her personal moral of "always do right". Not quite in tune with her emotions, Dena has trouble figuring even herself out, and she is most definitely a "tsundere." With her choleric temperament, exasperation and headaches follow Dena's steps to a classroom, and though she does enjoy learning, she cares little for authority. Her time spent in Muggle school detention rivaled that of her vandalizing nutter classmates. It may not seem so, but Dena is capable of being embarrassed. She's fairly good at hiding it though. Her sarcastic sense of humor dances on the fine line of sarcasm and outright hostility, and thus people tend to misunderstand her...a lot. She won't stand for bullies - she'll knock them off their high broomstick. WIP, but this is the base of it. 11. Give an appearance of your character. If you have a picture of the character, please post it here. Dena's almond blue eyes darken and lighten with the surrounding lights. They're the color of a brewing tornado out in the sea more often than not. Her long blonde hair tends to irritate her, and she HATES the dumb blonde stereotype so much it doesn't matter who you are, what you are, and how old you are - she WILL kick you in the shin for even joking about it. As she takes after her mother, she doesn't exactly have the looks of a South American, with pale skin and all. Her model/face claim is Brighton Sharbino, and older Denaesse is Saxon Sharbino, the older sister of the aforementioned. Number of A's: 3 Number of B's: - Number of C's: 1 Number of D's: 1 11:57, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Sorted